


danger needs a hug

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alive Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher), Angst, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Needs a Hug, Crying, Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Possibly OOC, Trauma, Witcher! Renfri | (The Witcher), Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, accidental injury, child of surprise, lowkey found family, renfri and lambert are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lambert doesn’t know what to think of the scrawny princess with the pretentious name Cirilla. He doesn’t know what to think of what he sees the blonde, almost white hair and melting blue eyes with pale skin covered in dirt and blood. He doesn’t know what to think. At all. It’s a fucking kid - he shouldn’t need to have an opinion on one.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Lambert, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Renfri | Shrike, Renfri | Shrike & Lambert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	danger needs a hug

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from hereisasuggestionshutup: "sure it LOOKS safe but watch what happens when I do THIS" for any of your choosing :)
> 
> this is not edited and i dont really care that. tell me what u liked about this since i had fun writing this

Lambert doesn’t know what to think of the scrawny princess with the pretentious name Cirilla. He doesn’t know what to think of what he sees the blonde, almost white hair and melting blue eyes with pale skin covered in dirt and blood. He doesn’t know what to think. At all. It’s a fucking kid - he shouldn’t need to have an opinion on one. 

But he does. He does think, and he does have opinions. Lambert first thought she was just some lucky little girl that joined Geralt and the obnoxious bard with him by choice and was on vacation or something. 

(who is was he kidding? kaer morhen isn’t meant for children nor vacation. 

It is meant to make witchers and shred innocence to pieces that you can’t find no matter how hard you look under the bed. 

you are not meant to find it. it is forever gone like your baby teeth under the pillow. 

kaer morhen is not meant for children. It’s a fact that lambert knows by heart) 

He thinks the kid is annoying and whiney. She cries in the night, walls echoing and trembling. He hasn’t been able to sleep since she got here. (that’s a lie. he’s never been able to sleep.) 

Lambert’s opinion on the girl is that she should leave and find a better place to cry at, yet he never voices it. Renfri smacks his shoulder when he tries telling her how annoying the kid is. He sees the woman look at the girl with fond sadness, like she’s reaching out to catch the hand of someone dead. Or something. 

Point is Lambert honestly doesn’t know what to think. 

Everyone who’s close with the kid always seem to have tidal wave of fear in their eyes and roaring posture when she’s feeling intense emotions. Lambert doesn’t understand why they would be scared of a fucking kid. 

He sits next to her, and begins, “this place used to have fuck ton you little shits running around.” Ciri laughs- calms down after he tells her a story about the school of wolf and it’s small pack. 

Renfri acts friendly with the girl, constantly training and talking to her. (no, he’s not jelous because his fellow asshole left him for a kid. he’s not!) He sees the kinship that ties them together and barks at Renfri to help him do chores. The witcher and girl flinch (he doesn’t feel bad nor does his heart give a weak whimper. he feels horrible.), and they both walk over and help him clean shit. 

The fear in everyone’s eyes settles down, but it still exists, and he still doesn’t know much about the princess, so he asks Renfri. Renfri always knows what’s going since she’s fucking the sorceress that came with Geralt and Jaskier (just learned the bard’s name. still thinks hes obnoxious, but he’s probably the nicest human he’s met so far.) and Lambert trusts she will give him all what he needs to hear. 

The cat - lynx witcher smiles, teeth sharper then his and tells him the story of how Cintra falls, Geralt’s dumbassry, and how the girl can scream. She tells him about a child of surprise who contains more power then Geralt and the sorceress she’s fucking. Lambert calls bullshit. 

Renfri laughs, harsh and bitter, and says, “I’m not lying you prick!” 

The grass tickles his palms as he leans against the mossy walls of his winter home. The scent of soil, Renfri, and tears hits his nose, and he looks at the other witcher. She lifts her head up, challenging him, and he lifts his up too. Ferocious yellow eyes meet his. 

(“they were once green,” she admits to him one night. 

they’re both a little drunk and a lot of sad. 

“i don’t know shit about mine,” he confesses. 

“why?” 

“was a fucking child of surprise with shitty family,” he huffs while waving his hands in the air like it’s a surprise.

renfri sighs. “we’re so fucked up,” she whispers, “i hate it.”

he reaches for his cup and before drinking it all, he says, “don’t we all.”

a laugh with no joy or happiness hits his ears, and he hates it all.)

“Let me show you then,” she hisses before standing up and kicking dirt in his face. 

Lambert finally coughs when she leaves. Renfri and everybody thinks so much of the girl, and he doesn’t understand because she looks so vulnerable and weak no matter how hard they push her. She looks safe. No danger - just the same kid that cried in their walls (she still does cry, and Lambert still cannot sleep but now his heart bites him from the inside. it sucks.) 

He stands up and walks away from the broken walls facing his back and walks into the training grounds where swords are clean and put in their proper places and dummies are stacked in their sad corner next to the armor stands while another grey wall surrounds it all. He kicks the dry dirt under his feet. Distant voices hit his ears, and he continues to look down at his dirty shoes.

Renfri runs up behind him and jumps on his back. He catches her legs that she wraps around him and says, “bitch.”

The woman snorts and whispers in his ear, “you see, prick, she looks safe but watch what happens when I ask her to scream a little tune for us.” Then she untangled herself from the man, and walks up to the small girl. He notices she no longer shakes around them.

(air, clean and relief, filters through his chest at the sight. he doesn’t want to be like them, but he doesn’t care. he doesn’t care.)

Renfri crouches down to the girl and says to her with a grin on her face, “can you show Lambert a bit of your magic, cub.” 

He rolls his eyes at the nickname, but continues to stare at the two. The girl nods a yes. Renfri’s grin widens, and the kid fucking beams at it. 

The witcher walks back to Lambert and interlocks their hands. He startles at the feeling, and Renfri mumbles, “come on, we need some distance from her.”

Shocked at the touch burning pleasantly in his hand, he doesn’t compute his legs moving with Renfri, and them going behind the walls.

“Ready!” 

The sound of Renfri’s voice startles him out of his trance and before he could say anything - a scream and wave, a fucking slap, hits him and sends him flying against a wall. 

He’s panting and everything is loud. To much. To much.

“Lambert?” Renfri asks concerned, and his eyes clear. Something wet is on his face and he looks up to Renfri who’s frowning. He hates it. 

Lambert coughs and says, “alright. You showed me.” 

Then, pattering of steps come, and there’s the little girl in front of him sobbing. 

“Sorry,” she cries and Lambert reaches out and hugs the girl. 

Lamber has a opinion and thinks that Cirilla shouldn’t be fucking be terrified, thinks that she should be safe, and he thinks that she deserves more then his shitty hugs so he pulls Renfri down with him. They hug the crying child and both Renfri and Cirilla are saying sorry. 

Lambert hugs them tighter and lets his eyes spill.

“It’s fine,” he chokes out. 

(he’s found a piece of innocence, and he’s going protect her forever. he’s found a fellow asshole, and he’s going to protect her forever.) 

They stay there on the ground until their tears run dry and sorries can no longer run. Lambert hugs the girl one last time and says, “you’re not to bad, kid.” 

Lambert learns safe can be dangerous but he also knows dangerous can be fragile too. He knows far to well that dangerous just needs a hug. 

Ciri beams at him, and he gives her a small smile. Maybe the kid isn’t to bad.


End file.
